7 Minutes In Heaven (YuYu Hakusho)
by BestxBeyblade18
Summary: [Name] pulls a name out of Yusuke's old caps, to find out who she will be in the closet with. But who does she read out and what will happen?


**Hiei Jaganshi.**

Confidence was written all over the young girl on the outside, whilst on the inside her little heart was bouncing off every rib that was available in her broad chest. Sophie winked at the broad boys in the circle and fixed her hungry eyes upon the male who she craved to get in that closet with the most. Placing her hand into one of Yusuke's caps, the curious girl opened up the piece of paper and feel her eyes light up like a Christmas tree. "Is Hiei positive he's playing?" Sophie spoke instantly giving away that this was her luck day. _Hellooooooo fun. _

"I am Playing." Hiei confirmed in a cold unemotional voice – Yusuke had told him this was some kind of human tradition and according to that half breed, there was a lot of 'action' to be witnessed at this event. Looking around the room Hiei's dark eyes locked to the girl holding the paper; he knew she had drawn his name – His 3rd eye never lied.

Slowly smiling in a cheeky manner, the broad girl pushed herself up and walked over to the closet, not taking her hungry eyes off the male for 1 second. It was shocking enough to know Hiei was playing this game, it wasn't his style. But either way the young girl wasn't complaining! "Lets see how entertaining you can be then." She commented and walked into the dark closed space closet and felt her muscles tense.

Shutting the door, Hiei couldn't help the grin that appeared over his dry lips. The dark did not bother the demon at all – His vision was still good, he was a warrior after all. But this female did not need to know that he could see her every detail clearly. "Are you scared woman?" Hiei asked in his deep voice looking up and down the girls figure and liking what he sees - _She was a good potential mate. _

"Why would I be scared?" The tone of his voice only made the girl more excited as to what Hiei might be up to. "Are you?" Sophie teased and backed herself into the corner feeling a little frustrated about the fact the 4ft9 demon had more of an advantage than her.

"Alone in the dark with a demon" He smirked "You should be scared" Hiei was enjoying this he as much as he thought he would "Tell me woman did want you pull out my name?" The demon asked, as he brushed his hand over her soft hair. The cursed ice monster wouldn't act this way normally but he liked the game, this female's scent called to him demanding he make her his.

A huge fiery blush attacked Sophie's cheeks as she slowly reached out her hand curiously to his broad chest, enjoying the tensing, this was the ultimate tease to a woman like herself, she wanted the view of his well built figure that would make a woman fall to her knees and beg for a touch. "Of course I did. Did you want me to read out your name then?" She answered trying to sustain her confidence.

"Yes." Hiei was going to keep the dominate role, he wanted this to be his, he knew it and could sense she wanted him in the very same way – Hiei liked it. His hands travelled down her shoulders stroking her sides to settle on the curve of her hips – _Yes she would make a very good mate indeed._ "Do you think you can handle that woman?"

"Is that a question or a challenge Jaganshi?" Sophie leant closer and whispered in his ear in a seductive tone, ready to get the thrill that was leading to a climax in the atmosphere. "Because I like a challenge." Sophie gently pressed her peached lips against his smooth pale cheek and ran her fingers all around his chest. Time to take advantage of the situation.

"Its Both." And with that , there was nothing left to say, Hiei was going to take what he wanted – And now it was her. Hiei tangled one of his hand in her hair pulling her head down to meet his hungry lips. Hiei kissed her roughly wanting to taste his new mate, he felt like a hungry lion devouring his pray. She tastes good Hiei decided as he swept his tongue over her soft lips.  
Relief ran through the young girl as she instantly kissed back and shifted up his t-shirt to know the coast was clear to go with the flow, stroking her hands to his nipples pinching playfully. "Your so hot Jaganshi." Sophie mumbled and was determined to leave her mark upon him.

Hiei gave a groan from her touch. Oh he liked it. "And you woman, you are a good mate for me." He stated with a grin before kissing down her jaw, his hands were now free to explore the teasing humans body. The temptation to rip the clothing from her body was to big to bear. "You are mine." he growled before sucking on the tender skin of her neck.

Gasping in pleasure trying to be quiet as possible, Sophie began to release his t-shirt and stroked her hands down further his figure to his stomach, enjoying the feel of his tense six-pack. "Mate huh?" She grinned and shifted away from his hungry lips to bite his neck, leaving her mark just like she'd planned.

Feeling his skin burn slightly before starting a bruise, Hiei grunted and smirked "I shall return the favour" The demon commented his hand lefts her hips again settling on her firm bottom, the confident male gave a squeeze and bit onto her shoulder through her shirt sucking the martial along with her skin. " I am going to rip this shirt off" He hissed annoyed with the barrier between their hot bodies.

But the Hiei`s annoyance was to only get worse as the creaking sound of the door opening echoed within the pairs ears and light filled the room, blinding them for a second. "I thought I heard you groan Hiei." A cocky 16-year-old teenager burst out laughing at the sight of Hiei pulling a young girl. "How does it feel to become a man?" Yusuke was going to cherish this view for a long time, winding up his worthy rival.

**What timing, this did not please the powerful male at all. "This time is not nearly enough for a mate." Hiei commented not bothering to hide the growl in his tone, with a quick snap he gripped his mates wrist and with the super speed that the demon possessed took her to his hide out to finish what they had started.**


End file.
